ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Scotty-Doo: The Movie
Scotty-Doo: The Movie is a 1996 American animated adventure mystery comedy film, produced by Michael Shires Pictures, Ocean Pictures, Charles Hill Films and The Children's Channel Movies. The film was distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, and first released theatrically in the United States on August 16, 1996. Voice Cast: *Jim Cummings as Scotty Doo and Willie Beakers *Billy West as Stevie Rogers *David Jason as Frank Jones *Jodi Benson as Diane Blake *B.J. Ward as Victoria Dinkley *Danny DeVito as Captain Rudolph *Jason Alexander as Mr. Gottfried *Lena Headey as Laura Collins *Matthew Broderick as Benjamin Norville *William Shatner as Doctor Tobermory and Professor Fitzpatrick *Ralph Fiennes as Johnson *Bruce Willis as Big Fat Boogie *Steve Buscemi as Shouting Scrooge *Kelsey Grammer as Mr. Patterson *Billy Crystal as Midget (uncredited) *John Goodman as Strongman (uncredited) *Paul Winchell as Sneak *Don Messick as Snack *Dave Foley as Leon the Dragonfly (uncredited) *Albert Brooks as Benson the Gorilla (uncredited) *David Hyde Pierce as Calvin the Squirrel (uncredited) The butterflys were voiced by Casey Kasem, Gino Conforti, Ed Gilbert, Frank Welker, Una Stubbs, Sandra Kerr, Nicole Jaffe (archive audio), Pat Stevens (archive audio), Marla Frumkin, Mary Kay Bergman, Janet Waldo, Debi Derryberry, Peter Renaday, Gregg Berger, Kath Soucie, Tara Charendoff, Jean Vander Pyl, Tress MacNeille, Jess Harnell, Rob Paulsen, Eddie Deezen, Neil Ross, Michael Bell, Alan Oppenheimer and John Stephenson Release: *Giants Eating Children: The Movie was released theatrically on August 16, 1996 in the United States and Canada. Rating *Although this movie was rated G in the United States, it was rated PG in the United Kingdom. Posters: Giants Eating Children The Movie UK Poster.JPG Giants Eating Children The Movie US Poster.JPG Home video releases VHS *Giants Eating Children: The Movie DVD *Giants Eating Children: The Movie Blu-Ray *Giants Eating Children: The Movie Production *The animation is produced by Reynolds Webb Studios and Mook Animation and Assistant Animation by Koko Enterprises Co. Ltd. and Seoul Movie. Trivia *Ocean Pictures's third animated theatrical release. *The Children's Channel's first animated theatrical release. *Second The Children's Channel rated G. *This is the first theatrical Scotty-Doo film. *This is fourth Ocean Pictures film to be rated G by the MPAA. *This is first Ocean Pictures film to begin with the opening credits. *This is the first movie to use the 1994 Charles Hill Films logo at the end. *The first Ocean Pictures film to have a post-credit scene. Category:1996 Category:1996 films Category:Scotty-Doo Category:Films directed by Barry Charles Category:Films produced by Barry Charles Category:Films produced by Michael Hill Category:Films written by Bruce Thompson Category:Films written by James Herbert Category:Film scores by Hummie Mann Category:Michael Shires films Category:Michael Shires Pictures Category:Ocean Pictures Category:Charles Hill Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Traditional animated Category:2D animation Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films edited by John Carnochan Category:Films written by Peter Michaelson Category:Films produced by David Clutterbuck Category:English-language films Category:G-Rated films Category:G Rated Films Category:G rated movies Category:Rated G films Category:Rated G Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Children's Channel Movies Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films featuring anthropomorpic characters Category:Films about animals Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Screenplays by Eric Johnston Category:Screenplays by Ian Moo Young Category:Film story by Ludwig Ickert Category:Film story by Simone Greiss Category:Film story by Laura Sharples Category:Films set in airports Category:Films set on ships Category:Film sets in Florida Category:Film sets in Australia Category:Film sets in hotels Category:Films set in a movie theatre